


Les barathons du mardi soir

by lunatiquepoetique



Series: La vie étudiante des Avengers [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Barathon, F/M, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatiquepoetique/pseuds/lunatiquepoetique
Summary: Idée : « T’as besoin d’aide pendant que tu vomis ? »A et B se rencontrent à une soirée un peu arrosée.





	Les barathons du mardi soir

Tony c’est un peu un fêtard. Un peu seulement parce qu’il pourrait faire pire. Il n’avait loupé que 4 jours de cours et n’a eu que 2 gueules de bois jusqu'à présent. De plus, il était sobre à chaque TD donc techniquement tout se passait bien.  
« Barathon ce soir ? » S’afficha sur l’écran de son portable. C’était Point Break.  
On était mardi soir, il avait un contrôle de méca dans deux jours. Et une synthèse de 6 pages sur la biométrie.  
Loki se plaça devant lui, habillé de son long manteau noir et de son écharpe verte. Il lui tendit sa veste. « On sait très bien que tu comptes sortir ce soir », lui dit-il. « Donc habille-toi et viens ».  
\- C’est pour ça que je t’aime Loki.  
Son colocataire se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, las. Pourvu qu’il ne regrette pas sa décision.

 

Deux heures plus tard, Loki s'en voulait amèrement d’avoir entraîné Tony avec lui. Ce dernier se déhanchait au son de « How deep is your love» , entouré de deux grandes blondes en bikini qui se frottaient à lui à la moindre occasion.  
Il les observait de loin, assis à une table avec un verre de vin blanc et Thor à ses côtés.  
\- Si jamais il vomit c’est de ta faute, le prévint Loki d’un ton exaspéré. Et c’est toi qui nettoies.  
\- Je ne savais pas qu’il allait boire autant, se défendit son frère.  
Ils se regardèrent tous deux. Tony buvait au minimum trois bières par bar lors des barathons. L’argent n’était pas un problème donc il se faisait plaisir à consommer.  
\- Tu sais mon frère, Tony est un adulte, lui expliqua Thor. Un jour il…. Loki ? Loki tu m’écoutes ?  
Son frère avait en effet les yeux rivés sur la piste. Amara avec un garçon. Probablement un mec de sa promo. Il n’empêche qu’elle était magnifique.  
Elle dansait sensuellement en gardant les yeux rivés droits sur son partenaire. Sa robe rouge voletait à chacun de ses mouvements, la rendant plus sublime à chaque mouvement. S’ensuit ensuite un solo d’Amara. Elle ondulait des hanches tout en faisant tournoyer les volants de sa robe. Lorsque la chanson finit, elle partir rejoindre un groupe de filles.  
\- T’as un crush, se moqua Tony en se rapprochant d’eux. Loki t’as un putain de crush !  
Ce dernier rougit et plongea son nez dans son verre. Tony regarda Thor en éclatant de rire.  
\- Putain je crois bien que c’est la première fois que je te vois dans un état pareil, dit Tony. Tu connais son prénom au moins ?  
\- Elle s’appelle Amara, répondit Loki. Et non tu ne vas pas aller la voir par pitié, l’informa-t-il.  
Tony eut une moue boudeuse tel un enfant et se leva.  
\- Tu n’es vraiment pas fun Lo. Mais alors vraiment pas du tout, répéta-t-il vexé.  
Thor les dévisageait tour à tour. « Un vrai petit couple » pensa-t-il en son for intérieur. Tony alla finalement aux toilettes. Avec tout ce qu’il avait bu, il commençait à avoir la vessie pleine.  
Il poussa la porte des toilettes et arriva devant un urinoir. Il releva la lunette et ouvrit sa braguette. Il sifflotait tranquillement l'hiver de Vivaldi tout en tapotant du pied.  
\- Mais tu fais quoi dans les toilettes des filles ? Lui demanda une voix féminine.  
Tony jura intérieurement et se maudit.  
\- Est-ce qu'on peut en parler quand j'aurai fini ?  
\- Ça marche, répondit la fille.  
Il referma sa braguette et tira la chasse d'eau.  
La fille en question était une rousse -assez mignonne il faut le dire- elle était adossée au mur et le fixait.  
Il lui tendit une main.  
\- Je m'appelle Tony, se présenta-t-il.  
\- Tu ne t'es pas lavé les mains lui fit-elle remarquer.  
Il fit la moue. " En plus de croire que t'es un pervers elle va penser que tu manques d'hygiène. T'es vraiment un génie Stark".  
Il poussa le bouton et plaça ses mains sous l'eau qui coulait.  
\- Donc, soit tu es un pervers soit tu as une explication plausible.  
\- J' étais trop bourré pour faire attention ? Tenta-t-il.  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et croisa les bras.  
\- Tu sais, les erreurs c'est humain.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu es le genre de mec à te servir régulièrement de cette phrase ?  
" Elle est mignonne et elle a du répondant". Tony se retourna et lui sourit.  
\- Est-ce que tu veux prendre un verre avec moi ? Lui proposa-t-il charmeur.  
Elle se rapprocha, tout doucement de Tony. Ils étaient presque collés l'un à l'autre. Il la regardait intensément, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres.  
\- Je crois, lui dit-elle d'un air séducteur. Je crois que...  
Et Tony se retrouva avec du vomi sur les chaussures ainsi qu'avec une jeune fille malade dans les bras.  
Elle courut rapidement aux toilettes et commença à déverser tout ce que contenait son estomac.  
\- Tu veux de l'aide pendant que tu vomis ?  
Elle ne lui répondit que par un vomissement plus violent.  
\- Écoute, dit-il, mon appart est à 10min à pieds et mon coloc a une excellente trousse à pharmacie. Il doit probablement avoir un anti-vomitif.  
La jeune fille sortit des toilettes, un peu chancelante.  
\- Je te suis, lui dit-elle à bout de souffle.  
Tony et elle passèrent devant Loki et Thor qui étaient toujours attablés mais cette fois ils étaient accompagnés d'Amara et d'une de ces amies.  
Malgré le froid glacial, ils arrivèrent à l'appartement sans encombre et déjà la jeune fille semblait aller un peu mieux.  
\- Tiens.  
Il lui tendait un verre d'eau ainsi qu'un petit comprimé blanc.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que ce n'est pas de la drogue ou un truc du genre ?  
Il leva les yeux au ciel. Néanmoins elle n'avait pas tort. Il ne savait même pas si elle avait prévenu quelqu'un.  
\- Écoute,je te donne la boîte et après je veux que tu préviennes un proche, histoire que l'on sache où tu es.  
Elle eut un air surpris mais ne le contredit pas pour autant.  
Après qu'elle eut passé son appel , ils restèrent un moment à se regarder sans rien faire.  
\- Tony,je pense que je vais rentrer.  
C'était la première fois de la soirées qu'elle avait utilisé son prénom.  
\- Tu devrais rester, il est presque minuit et ce n'est pas prudent pour une femme.  
\- Très bien. Je reste, acquiesça-t-elle. Au fait, je m'appelle Pepper.  
\- Pepper, est-ce que tu aimes les restes de pizza ? Lui demanda-t-il espiègle.  
\- Je t'avoue que ce n'est pas une chose qui fait partie de mon régime alimentaire de base  
Tony haussa un sourcil et soupira.  
\- Y'a des choses qui se perdent de nos jours.

 

* * *

 

Quelqu'un lui tirait la joue. Quelqu'un lui tirait fortement la joue.  
Il repoussa la main de l'intrus.  
\- Loki, soupira-t-il.  
\- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi je te retrouve sur le canapé un mercredi matin ?  
Tony se passa une main sur le visage, fatigué.  
\- La fille d'hier était malade donc je l'ai ramené ici et elle a dormi dans ma chambre, lui expliqua-t-il.  
Loki lui donna une tasse de café fumant.  
\- C'est dans ces moments là que je je me rappelle pourquoi je t'ai embrassé.  
Loki le poussa gentiment.  
\- On ne parle pas de ça Tony. No homo ok ?  
Il se leva et s'étira.  
\- Elle est encore là ?  
\- Non, elle est partie vers 9h. Tu sais Tony, certains sont ponctuels en fac, rajouta-t-il. Ce n'est pas incompatible tu sais.  
Pepper était partie sans rien laisser. Pas de mot ni de numéro. Rien.  
\- Avant que tu te complaises dans ton malheur , sache qu'elle t'a donné rendez-vous demain après-midi au Ragnarok.  
-Attends... Comment tu sais que je suis dispo ?  
\- J'ai une copie de ton emploi du temps Tony, dit Loki ennuyé. Et ne me demande pas pourquoi s'il te plaît.  
Finalement c'était une bonne journée. Il avait une petite gueule de bois, faim mais il était heureux.


End file.
